Waking From A Nightmare
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! Relena forced Heero into marrying her. Several years later Heero and Duo meet again and they can't resist their love. When Relena finds out she will do everything in her power to get rid of Duo. Will Heero be able to save him?
1. More Than A Dream

**I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing. Inspired by the song 'So much more' from Cinderella III. I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

A sigh tore out of soft, pink lips. Amethyst eyes stared sightlessly at the horizon. He was back on Earth and even though a part of him was happy he was seeing Quatre, Trowa and Wufei again he was also restless.

He thought he could forget but apparently he couldn't. He couldn't forget about _him._

Heero Yuy.

Even though Duo _knew_ Heero didn't marry Relena from love it still hurt. It hurt not only because Duo lost him forever, but because he could do nothing but watch as Heero took Relena as his wife to save Duo and the others.

Duo thought he could make peace with it if he left. He was away for 4 years and yet his feelings didn't change.

They were still the same, if not stronger than before.

He thought that distance made the heart grow colder. Apparently old people were wrong about that.

He sighed and turned around to look into the living room the balcony he was on was attached to. He was staying with Trowa and Quatre until his own apartment was ready.

Trowa was sitting in front of the TV shifting channels only to stop to watch the Evening News.

Duo's heart jumped a beat when he saw Heero on the screen. He stood by Relena's side, only slightly different than Duo remembered.

He felt pain gather in his throat as he remembered.

He remembered how it felt to have the Perfect Soldier hug him. He remembered how it felt to be held, loved, cherished by the Prussian eyed man. He remembered how it felt to be under loving observation from those endless Prussian orbs.

He remembered how much it hurt to see Heero go with Relena; how it hurt to let him go.

But he didn't; not completely at least.

No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget it all.

He wanted to think of it all as just a dream, but he _couldn't_. He couldn't forget that it was _his_ name Heero moaned in the throes of passion; _his_ name, not Relena's.

* * *

**Was it nothing more than a dream?**

* * *

_"Relena and I are still working on the new laws that would command the destruction of all war weaponry. We hope that one day we will insure the peace we fought to create never gets destroyed."_

Duo choked when the news showed Heero's part of the speech he and Relena held earlier that day.

He entered the living room and Trowa looked at him.

"I'm going out. Don't put up the alarm system." He said and, not waiting for an answer, ran out of the apartment and out on the street.

Trowa looked up when a sigh came from the kitchen doorway.

His blonde lover was standing in the doorway with his right hand resting on his chest and a sad look on his face.

"He is in so much pain." He said. "I wish there was something we could do." Trowa hummed lowly and stood up.

"There is little we can do, chere. All we can do is stand by his side and be there when he needs us." Quatre nodded although his eyes glimmered with compassionate tears.

"They don't deserve this suffering, Trowa. Heero is suffering as well. He doesn't love Relena and yet he's forced to be with her." Trowa nodded.

"I know, chere. But like I said; all we can really do is be there for the both of them." Quatre sighed and nodded his head.

"I only hope it will be enough."

* * *

Duo was walking aimlessly through the city. He pushed his hands deep into his pockets and bowed his head low. He didn't know where he was going, he only knew he couldn't stay in that apartment.

He soon found himself in a park, slightly confused about where he was. He sighed and sat down under a tree.

He looked at the sky and took a deep breath. As the stars twinkled in the sky he remembered a night much like this one. It was several months after the Eve wars and everyone gathered for a Celebration. He and Heero sat on the balcony, simply enjoying the quiet when Heero impulsively asked him for a dance.

* * *

**Then one magic night with a single dance I found more then just a story-book romance. And for once my life was perfect as we glided 'cross the floor.**

**And it was so much more; so much more than a dream.**

* * *

Duo gasped when pain burst in his heart and tears started to stream down his cheeks. He looked around and realized he was in a local park. He let go of a painful breath and took a seat at a nearby bench. His knees felt weak and he felt like someone was tearing his heart out.

It would be so much better if he could forget.

It would hurt less if only; if only-

* * *

**I could say it never happened; just a dream from the start.**

**But then I'd live my life with a broken heart.**

* * *

"D-duo?" His breath hitched in his throat and his head snapped around making him wonder how he didn't get a whiplash. There, standing in the weak light of a street lamp, was the object of his dreams, the source of his pain, the light in his darkness; under the street lamp stood Heero Yuy in all his glory.

"Heero." Duo rasped out and Heero took a hesitant step towards him.

"What are you - I thought you were on L2-"

"I was." Duo spoke quickly. "I-I came back a few days ago." Heero nodded and Duo thought he saw something flash in Heero's eyes.

"Will you-" Heero's voice broke and he cleared his throat. "Will you walk with me?" He asked. Something was telling Duo to turn around and run, but he just couldn't say no to Heero. Not when the man's eyes shone with desperation and pain.

"Sure." Heero nodded and approached Duo. Together they started to follow the path down the park. Neither spoke a word, yet both were on edge. The air between them was heavy with something neither would ever be able to explain.

"You - you haven't changed a bit." Heero spoke lowly and Duo tensed.

"You have." Duo said. "You seem tired, Heero." Duo said honestly and his eyes widened when Heero let go of a difficult, pained sigh.

"I _am _ tired, Duo." Heero said and Duo stopped, looking at the Perfect Soldier with wide, worried eyes. "I am tired of this charade of a marriage; tired of hiding who I really am." Heero turned to look at Duo and the violet eyed man shivered when he saw the emotion filled Prussian orbs. "I don't know just how much longer I'll be able to keep up with it all. I know what I did was right. I wanted to save you; all of you, but." Heero's voice broke and a single tear trailed down his cheek. "I never wanted _her_, Duo." Said man gasped out a breath and his knees almost failed him.

"Heero-"

"I only ever wanted _you." _Tears trailed freely down Duo's cheeks as Heero took a step towards him "I only ever loved _you._ Please, _please_ tell me you didn't forget, Duo. Please tell me you still-" In that moment Duo threw himself in Heero's arms and kissed him. He kissed Heero with everything he had, all the love, all the pain and suffering because of their parting.

* * *

**'Cause in the prince's arms I found a love I can't deny**

**And if there's a chance to make things right I've simply got to try.**

* * *

"Heero." Duo gasped as Heero hugged him as close as he could get. "Please-"

"Don't, Duo. I'm begging you, don't say it." Heero rasped out and buried his face in Duo's hair. "Just for a moment let me pretend I'm not married to _her_. Just for a moment let me pretend that when I wake up it will be with you in my arms, sharing my bed, smiling at me across the breakfast table. Just for a moment let me be happy." Duo pulled himself closer to Heero.

"Gods, Ro." Duo rasped out. "I missed you; I missed you so much." Heero cupped Duo's face in his hands and made the slightly smaller man look at him. Ever so slowly they came closer and their lips touched in something that was so much more than just a kiss.

"I never stopped loving you, Ro." Duo whispered against Heero's lips and felt the Perfect soldier shudder. "I couldn't forget you. I couldn't forget us."

"Neither could I. I can't even touch her. I can't look at her. I… Aishiteru, Duo." Duo squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Aishiteru mo Heero." He rasped out and leaned against Heero when the man pulled him into a kiss that made Duo's knees go weak.

"Please, Duo- please-"

"Heero, what about-"

"No one needs to know. I can't go on without you, Duo; I just can't. I'm dying inside every day because even though I know what I did was right I _can't make myself forget_." Heero stressed out. "I can't forget you. I can't forget how much I love you. Tell me you don't want this; tell me you don't want me and I will walk away, but _please_, please don't make me go through this anymore." Duo knew this was wrong. He knew if someone ever found out there was more at stake than Heero's reputation and Duo's freedom, but he couldn't say no.

He couldn't push Heero away.

* * *

**So I'll trust my heart, what else can I do?**

**I can't live in dreams if my dreams are to come true.**

* * *

"I'm here, Ro. I ain't goin' anywhere." He rasped out and Heero let go of a shivering breath. "I don't care if she has you in the public. Both of us know you were never hers to begin with." Heero chuckled lowly.

"Don't let her hear you. She can throw quite a temper tantrum." Duo chuckled almost hysterically.

"I bet." Their eyes met and Duo's heart danced in his chest when Heero smiled at him lovingly.

"Come. I know just the place where we can be alone. There's so much I want to tell you, so much I-" Duo stopped Heero from speaking any further by placing his fingers on Heero's lips.

"Heero, you do realize this is cheating?" Duo asked and Heero frowned.

"The only one I've ever cheated was myself for trying to believe I could be without you. I should have gone after you. She forced me to marry her, but she never said that I had to love her or sleep with her." Duo's eyes widened.

"Heero-" The Perfect soldier swallowed over a lump.

"I'll understand if you-"

"No!" Duo yelled out and grabbed onto Heero's shoulders his frantic eyes focused on Heero's shocked ones. "Please don't leave me, Heero. I don't care if you have to go back to her. As long as I can spend just a few hours with you I'll be happy. I can't go on without you anymore!" Heero swallowed over the pain in his chest and nodded.

"I won't allow anything to happen to you, Duo. She hurt you enough. I'll keep you safe." Duo sighed in relief and leaned his head on Heero's shoulder.

"Thank you, Ro." Heero exhaled and nuzzled against Duo's hair.

"Come, koishii. Let's go somewhere warmer."

* * *

**There's a better life that's waiting; past the mountains I must climb.**

**I gotta take a chance on love to get my 'once upon a time'.**

* * *

As dawn neared two lovers said good bye and parted for the time being.

They didn't know what awaited them in the future, but at least they knew that they didn't give up on one another; that their love was strong enough to withstand everything.

It would take a lot of effort but they knew it was worth it; they knew their love was worth it.

And finally, as the light of the new day shone over the city, two people finally woke up from the nightmare they lived in for four years and actually looked forward to the new day, no matter what it brought down upon them.

* * *

**I want so much more; so much more then a dream.**

* * *

**TBC**

**Do you want more?**


	2. The Nightmare

**I own neither the characters of Gundam Wing nor the song which is 'Over the hills and far away' by Nightwish.**

* * *

"-and that is exactly why-" Heero's speech was interrupted by knocking, almost too silent to hear.

"Enter!" Relena said and the door opened. The senators they were having the meeting with all frowned when Heero's secretary entered the room. She was pale and shaking. Heero frowned in worry.

"Jessica? Is there something wrong?" He asked and she walked over to him.

"Sir, Mister Quatre Barton-Winner is on the phone. He says it's urgent." Heero took the cordless phone from her.

"Excuse me." He said to the senators and his wife only to frown when he saw a strange gleam in her eyes and a small smirk on her lips.

"Yuy, here." He said.

_"Heero, you have to get to the Preventers immediately!" _Quatre's frantic voice came over the line and Heero's heart skipped a beat.

"Quatre I'm in the middle of a meeting-"

_"Duo's been arrested!"_ Heero choked on air and his eyes widened.

"What?" He rasped out. His voice sounded weak, even to himself.

_"Heero, you have to hurry!"_

* * *

**They came for him one winter's night, arrested; he was bound.**

**They said there's been a robbery; his pistol had been found.**

* * *

_"I couldn't do anything! They just took him away!"_

"I'm on my way." Heero said and broke the line without another word.

"Heero, where are you going?" Relena asked and stood up when Heero grabbed his overcoat and pulled it on.

"I'm needed elsewhere." He told her sharply. "Please, excuse me." He said to the senators who nodded at him in understanding.

"But, Heero-"

"I'll see you at home." And with that said he left.

* * *

The Preventers HQ practically shook when Heero marched in. His eyes were blazing a hellish fire and Une's secretary jumped on her feet when she saw him coming.

"Mister Yuy, you don't have an ap-"

"Out of my way!" He growled and she jumped to the side. Heero slammed the door open and Une looked up from her computer with wide eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Heero snapped.

"Yuy-"

"Why was Duo arrested?" He asked and Une swallowed over a lump in her throat.

"He was arrested for breaking and entering and murder." She said and Heero's eyes widened.

"When did that happen?" He asked.

"10th of December." She said. "Heero, his gun was found, his fingerprints on it. He has no alibi for the time of the murder-"

"10th of December? But that's been a week ago." Heero frowned. "That night he was-" And in that moment everything made sense to him.

"I have to see him." He said and Une tensed.

"He's on his way to the shuttle-port. He will be detained on the penal-colony until the trial."

"Which route?" Heero growled.

"Heero-"

"WHICH ROUTE!" Une flinched back when Heero roared at her.

"Old road." She rasped out. "But Heero-" said man turned on his heel and ran out of her office.

'I have to make it. Duo, you BAKA!'

* * *

**They marched him to the station house; he waited for the dawn.**

**And as they led him to the dock, he knew that he'd been wronged.**

* * *

Duo sighed and looked over his shoulder as he was lead over to the shuttle. His hands were shackled in front of him and there were two guards on each side of him, but they didn't have to fear.

Duo had no strength to try and run away.

He knew.

He knew very well who set him up and why.

And he knew he could do nothing without risking _him_.

'Sorry, Heero. I guess it was just never meant to be.' He thought and stepped on the railing.

He and his guards turned around quickly when they heard tires screeching behind them. They saw a black BMW 7 screech to a sharp stop in front of them. Heero Yuy stepped out.

He seemed furious.

"Duo-"

"Stay away, Mr. Yuy." One of the guards said only to flinch back when Heero shot him through with one of his death glares.

"Do you _want_ to lose your job?" Heero growled and the two guards took a step back each. Heero's eyes softened immensely when he looked at Duo.

"Duo, what is the meaning of this?" Heero asked weakly.

"Ro, I can't do this-"

"Do what?!" Heero snapped with a frantic expression. "You're innocent!"

"There's too much evidence against me, Heero!" Duo snapped, trying to fight back tears.

"But your alibi-"

"No." Duo said sharply and Heero flinched back at the forcefulness of his tone.

"You shouldn't think so much about-"

"No, Heero. The evidence is full proof. They wouldn't believe me either way." Duo said and Heero's eyes widened. Duo's eyes were looking at him imploringly and Heero's heart, which just started to mend, broke again.

"We'll find proof, Duo." He rasped out and Duo tensed.

"Ro-"

"You're innocent. We'll find a way to prove it." Duo sighed and bowed his head. He slowly turned around while the two guards stared in shock when Heero's arm snapped up to grab Duo only to miss his arm by a hair.

"Duo-"

"Goodbye Heero." Duo rasped out and entered the shuttle with a single tear escaping his eye.

'Goodbye.'

* * *

**He knew, without an alibi, tomorrow's light will mourn his freedom.**

* * *

"Quatre, its Heero." He took a sharp turn, not caring about the speed limits.

_"Heero, thank Allah! I just got off the phone with Wufei and Sally-"_

"They took Duo on the penal-colony. I'm coming over to your apartment. We have to talk. Duo couldn't have-"

_"I know. Wufei's on his way here."_

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. We don't have much time." He said and broke the line.

'Hold on, Duo. Hold on.'

* * *

**Over the hills and far away, for 10 long years he'll count the days.**

**Over the mountains and the seas, a prisoner's life for him there'll be.**

* * *

"Heero!" Quatre ran over and pulled Heero in a hug, getting the shock of his life when Heero hugged him back tightly and buried his face in his shoulder for a moment.

"Heero?" Quatre asked weakly and looked at Trowa and Wufei over Heero's shoulder.

"Yuy, what's going on?" Wufei asked and Heero let go of Quatre to look at the other two.

"We all know Duo couldn't have done it. What happened?" Trowa asked lowly and Heero ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Let's sit down. I need a drink." Heero rasped out and his friends frowned at how out of character Heero was acting.

"I'll tell you everything I know. We'll all have to work on this to help Duo."

* * *

"So, his gun was found, the gun we all know he used during the wars and the one we _know_ he turned in to the Preventers when he quit working for them." Trowa said and Heero nodded his head.

"And the victim?" Wufei asked Quatre who managed to hack into Preventer files while Heero told them what he knew.

"A drug dealer from L2." Quatre said. "No one besides the Preventers knew the man was even on Earth. They were leading an operation to try and catch him. Whoever killed him must have known where he would be and when he would be there. According to the file someone broke into his apartment, tortured him and then shot him, point blank, into his forehead."

"That alone should make Une doubt it was Duo's doing." Wufei said.

"His fingerprints on the gun speak a different story." Quarter muttered with a frown.

"The gun and his fingerprints are the only proof?" Trowa asked and Quatre shook his head.

"No. It seems they found a single strand of Duo's hair on the crime scene."

"A single hair?" Wufei asked.

"That's strange." Trowa muttered.

"Son of a bitch." Heero growled and stood up. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Heero?" Quatre asked and those angry Prussian orbs focused on him.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Trowa asked and Heero growled. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You all know my marriage with Relena was fixed." Heero said and everyone nodded.

"She threatened you into it." Wufei said. "It was either your marriage to her or all of us would be facing charges for terrorism and crimes against humanity." Heero nodded.

"We remember _that_ all too well." Quatre said. He was so very angry at that time since Relena's machinations made Duo run away for four years. Thankfully the braided man still worked for the Preventers at that time and only moved to the L2 branch only to quit upon his return to Earth 4 years later.

"What does that have to do with the case? Duo doesn't have an alibi, we should be looking for p-"

"Duo _has_ an alibi." Heero said. "Only he won't use it as not to put me - _us_ in danger." He said and the other three exchanged confused looks while Heero walked over to the window with an air of anger and desperation around him.

"How do you-"

"Duo was with me." Heero said. "He was with me on the night of the murder."

"What-"

"Duo and I have been seeing each other ever since he came back to Earth six months ago." Heero said thus making his friends gap in shock.

"When I met him I couldn't hold back. I was on the verge of a break down. He-" Heero swallowed over the lump of pain in his throat and leaned his forehead against the cold surface of the window. "He was in as bad of a shape as I was. We met and I guess - I guess it was inevitable." His voice broke and his shoulders slumped further.

"Heero-" Quatre whispered and gently placed his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"If I knew this would happen I would have stayed away!" Heero rasped out. "It's my fault! My entire fault!" Quatre leaned his forehead between Heero's shoulder blades while Trowa and Wufei exchanged glances.

Duo hadn't changed since the wars after all. He was still the self-sacrificing fool they all remembered and loved.

* * *

**He knew that it would cost him dear and yet he dared not say**

**Just where he'd been that fateful night; secret it must stay.**

* * *

"Where do we start?" Wufei said and Heero turned around almost knocking Quatre on his behind.

"What?" He gasped and Quatre, who managed to keep his balance smiled at him.

"You should have told us, Heero. We would have found a way to help the two of you." He said.

"We were always a team." Trowa said "We'll find a way to save Duo and get Relena out of the way." Wufei nodded while Heero stared at them with his mouth wide open.

"First and foremost we have to find a way to prove Duo's innocence." Wufei said. "_Then_ we'll take care of Relena." Heero frowned at the mention of his wife. Something was picking at him at the back of his brain. He was missing something; something crucial.

"So." He looked at Trowa when the tallest among them spoke. "Where do we start?" Heero stood straighter.

"We start with Une. If we want to get anywhere we need her permission." He said and everyone nodded.

"Let's go. The sooner we start the sooner we'll get somewhere." Quatre said and Heero nodded.

"We'll go with my car. Move out."

* * *

**Over the hills and far away he prays he will return one day.**

**Far from the mountains and the seas, back in her arms he swears he'll be.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Une asked and the four men in front of her nodded.

"Yes. We know Duo's innocent. We're not ready yet to say how we know that, but we need your permission to start our own investigation." Quatre said and Une nodded sharply.

"You have it. The paperwork will take a few days, but I'll turn a blind eye to that. I don't know how and I don't know why but Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft-Yuy has hurried up the trial. You have a week to find enough solid proof to prove Maxwell's innocence.

"Relena did what?" Heero asked, but before Une managed to say anything Heero's eyes widened and he cursed loudly before standing up only to start pacing Une's office like a caged lion.

"Heero?" Quatre asked and stood up.

"She set him up!" Heero snapped and looked at Quatre. "I don't know how yet, but I'm sure she had her fingers in it!"

"Explain." Trowa spoke lowly.

"When Quatre called me to tell me Duo was arrested I was in a meeting with Relena and a few Senators concerning a bill she's been trying to push through. When my secretary came in with the phone Relena smirked at me! It only now hit me! She knew! She knew what was going on!"

"But you said you were with Duo the night of the murder-"

"Wait a minute." Une stopped their brainstorming and all four of them looked at her. "Maxwell has an alibi. Why didn't he use it?" She asked but after a single look from Heero it dawned at her.

"Relena threatened me into marrying her. Duo and I have been lovers since he came back to Earth." Une frowned.

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"He's protecting us." Trowa said.

"Relena said she would have us charged for terrorism unless Heero married her. We all know just how powerful she is. Without solid proof that she had a part in it, we could only make things worse." Quatre said and Une nodded.

"Get a move on. I'll try to stall for as long as I can." The four nodded and left her office.

"Heero?" Trowa asked as they made their way out of the building.

"Quatre, you and I will go and talk to Pargan and Relena's secretary. If anyone is to know of Relena's schemes it will be the two of them. Wufei, Trowa, the two of you will go to the crime scene and talk to everyone that was there. I have full access to Relena's accounts. Once we have something to go with I'll try to find a connection."

"Clear." The other three answered.

"Let's move out!"

* * *

**Each night within his prison cell he looks out through the bars**

* * *

Sad violet orbs gazed out the small window waiting for his visitor to enter. When the door opened he turned around and his eyes widened.

"Zechs?" He whispered and the tall blond man smiled at him, although his eyes were sad. He couldn't believe what became of Duo after less than a week on the penal colony. The man looked as if he lost some weight already and something terrible must have happened because his braid was gone. His hair fell around his face to his chin, his bangs falling into his hollow eyes.

"Duo. Une sent me to see you." Duo's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"My sister believes I'm on Mars. I was the safest to send to deliver you a message." Duo swallowed over a lump and nodded.

"What is going on?" He rasped out.

"Yuy and the others started a secret investigation with Une's blessing. Heero thinks Relena had her fingers in setting you up." Duo's eyes widened.

"They don't have enough time." Duo spoke. "The trial was moved to tomorrow. There is no way they have found enough proof to set me free of charges in only 5 days." He said and Zechs frowned.

"Do you have so little trust in them?" Duo winced and looked away.

"Without an alibi-"

"You shouldn't worry about that." Zechs said and Duo looked at him again. "If I know Heero Yuy as much as I think I do, then he will find a way to set you free without bringing harm to anyone but those deserving."

"Even though it could be your sister?" Duo asked in a weak voice and Zechs nodded.

"If he manages to prove that she set up an innocent man, then she would get what she deserves. No one is above the law, Duo. You don't deserve this." Duo nodded.

"Do you know-"

"Yes. Une told me everything. She knows I feel little for Relena because of a few things she did to myself and Noin a few years back. I ordered the Guardian to put you in a solitary to make sure you're safe. I'm sorry to see that I'm late." Duo shook his head.

"A guard came to my rescue in time to stop my cell mate from doing anything worse than cutting off my braid." Zechs nodded and let go of a relieved breath.

"Good." A guard opened the door and Zechs nodded at him.

"One more thing." He said and smiled reassuringly at the younger man. "Heero and the others send their love. They ask of you to trust them and to hold on." Duo nodded with a weak smile.

"Thank you, Zechs. You don't know how much this means to me." Zechs nodded.

"Hold on, Duo. You'll be free soon. I promise."

* * *

**He reads the letters that she wrote.**

**One day he'll know the taste of freedom.**

* * *

"Do you have anything?" Heero asked Trowa over the phone as he and Quatre made their way towards the Preventers HQ.

_"We questioned everyone. It's as we thought. Only one hair was found and it was a match to Duo's DNA."_

"I still find that strange." Heero said.

_"Wufei and me think so too."_ Trowa said. _"__We figured that if there was a fight they would have found more of Duo's hair there and there would be some to find on the victim's hands not just the one hair on his shoulder."_

"I agree. Did Wufei find anything online?"

_"We came to a dead end. We need you to dig deeper."_ Heero hummed.

"We have one more person to question. For now we found nothing."

_"We'll meet at Quatre's. See you later."_ The line broke and Heero put the phone in the chest pocket of his suit.

"You didn't tell them." Quatre spoke softly and Heero hummed.

"Pargan didn't lie to us; he wouldn't. I want to speak to _him_ before coming to a conclusion." Heero said and Quatre nodded.

"Duo's trial is tomorrow, Heero. We can't lose time."

"If _he's _the one, all we'll need is the proof that Relena paid him to do this." Quatre sighed as they parked in front of the Preventers HQ.

"Let's hope that we make it in time."

* * *

Relena smirked as Duo was lead into the court room. Everything was going according to the plan. Winner may have sent his best lawyer to defend Maxwell, but he can't do anything without solid proof. All Maxwell could do was plead silence and hope he wouldn't get a lifetime in prison.

'Heero belongs to me you damn street-rat.' She thought with a smirk. 'You had no right to get between us. As soon as I get rid of you Heero will be mine again.'

The persecutor she picked out herself looked at her and gave her a discreet sign.

Their victory was insured.

"Does the defense have any witnesses in the accused one's favor?" Judge Hillary Benston asked. Relena grinned and barely stopped herself from clapping her hands and laughing.

She was so locked within her merry fantasy she failed to hear the door of the court room open.

Duo's attorney, Jaffet Al'Haris, turned around and nodded.

"We do, your Honor." He said and Relena's bubble popped. Duo tensed in shock.

'A witness? There shouldn't be one!' She thought while Duo turned slowly in his seat. His eyes widened exponentially when he saw who stood at the door with a man between them he didn't know and Lady Une looking like she ran a marathon.

"Bring him to the stand then." Judge Benston said.

"We summon Heero Yuy to the stand."

* * *

**Over the hills and far away she prays he will return one day.**

**As sure as the rivers reach the seas, back in his arms again she'll be.**

* * *

Duo's heart skipped a beat when Heero passed beside him, sending him a small reassuring smile although his eyes were darkened by anger at the sight of Duo. He gave his oath all the while watching as the others took seats in the back, keeping close watch over their main proof.

"Mr. Yuy." He looked at Duo's attorney and the man nodded at him. "You and Mr. Maxwell go back to the wars?" Heero nodded.

"Hai. Duo and I first met each other at the beginning of Operation Meteor." Heero said and the attorney nodded his head. The judge leaned closer, observing him closely while the Persecutor looked ready to faint. He was shooting glances at Relena who was sitting in her chair, looking for all it was worth like her world was coming down on her.

"Could you say that you know Mr. Maxwell very well?"

"Hai. I dare say I know things about him no one knows. Duo and I got closer as the war progressed; so much in fact that when the second war started he answered my summons right away."

"Would you say Mr. Maxwell is capable of committing murder?" Heero frowned.

"You must understand, Mr. Al'Haris, that we, the Gundam Pilots, were trained as terrorists; we were trained to kill. But is Duo capable of killing a man in cold blood like that?" Heero looked at the judge and she had to try hard to suppress a shiver at the look in his eyes. "No. Even if the man harmed someone he cared very deeply for Duo would never kill him that way. He would bring that man to justice, probably public shame, but he would never kill him that way."

* * *

**Over the hills and far away he swears he will return on day.**

**As sure as the rivers reach the seas, back in his arms is where she'll be.**

* * *

"Mr. Yuy, your words may be true-" The Persecutor said as he took his stand in front of Heero. "- but there are evidence that Mr. Maxwell committed this heinous crime. Since he doesn't have an alibi-"

"You're wrong about that." Heero said and Duo's heart stopped. He shook his head wildly but Heero only smiled lovingly at him, surprising quite a few people in the court room. His expression turned stone cold when he looked at Relena.

"How do you mean that, Mr. Yuy?" the Persecutor asked although he was quite pale.

"Mr. Maxwell was with me on the night of the murder." Heero said sharply. "We were at the Grand Marino Hotel. Mr. Al'Haris has the receipt from that night with the stamp mark of the Hotel and both of our signatures on it." The Persecutor swallowed over a lump.

"And-and why was Mr. Maxwell with you there?" He rasped out and Heero straightened in his chair.

"Duo and I are lovers." A gasp of shock spread through the court room and the persecutor paled drastically while Duo looked like his very breath was shocked out of him.

"But- but you're married to Mrs. Relena Peacecraft-Yuy-"

"I was forced to marry her when she threatened myself and my friends. She said that if I didn't marry her we would be judged for terrorism and crimes against humanity." Every head in the court room turned in Relena's direction and the Vice Foreign Minister lost what little color she still had left in her face.

"Mr. Ackelby?" The Judge inquired but the persecutor seemed lost.

"Mr. Ackelby!" She snapped and the man jumped in his place.

"I have- I have no more questions." He said and went to take a seat. Jaffet stood up and gently patted Duo's shoulder making the shocked man jump in his seat and look at him in shock.

"Mr. Yuy; before you married the Vice Foreign Minister you were a Preventer agent together with Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Quatre Barton-Winner, Mr. Trowa Barton-Winner and Mr. Chang. Am I right?"

"Yes." Heero said and his friends stood up followed by Une who took a paper out of her pocket and moved forward. Heero let go of a relieved sigh when she nodded at him.

"You quit the Preventers after you got married?"

"Yes. My friends quit the Preventers shortly after I left. Duo continued working for the Preventers until he came back to Earth six months ago." Jaffet nodded his head.

"And yet you started a private investigation to prove my client's innocence." Heero nodded and Une walked forward.

"Your Honor; permission to approach." Une said and judge Benston nodded her head.

"Allowed." Une came closer and offered the judge the folded paper.

"This is my permission with the signatures and stamps from all the commanding officers of Preventers, together with 20 signatures from Senators who support the Preventers. According to Article 112 of the Statute of Preventers if we deem it necessary to employ a retired member for the sake of a mission we are allowed to do so if at least 4 commanding officers and 10 Senators approve of it. As you can see, the terms were more than just satisfied." Une said and judge Benston nodded her head.

"Accepted. Mr. Al'Haris, you may continue." The man nodded and Une returned to the back, shooting Relena one deathly glare on her way.

"Tell us, Mr. Yuy, what did you and your colleagues discover?"

"Through thorough research we discovered that the victim was murdered with the sole purpose to frame Duo Maxwell." Heero said in absolute conviction. The jury practically leaned over the railing, judge Benston was frowning and Duo was hyperventilating.

This was all proving to be too much for the man and he seemed close to fainting.

"Tell us by whom." Jaffet said and Heero looked at Relena.

"It was all ordered by my wife." Shouts of outrage filled the room. "Relena Peacecraft."

"Order!" Judge Benston snapped and everyone calmed down.

"Do you have any proof to confirm that statement, Mr. Yuy?" Judge Benston asked and Heero nodded.

"Yes. We have brought in the culprit. He is a former lover of my wife and an employee of the Preventers." Trowa and Wufei led forward the man they brought with them. "Jack Sullivan." Heero said and the man almost pissed himself at the glare Heero shot him through with.

"Mr. Yuy, you may step down. Mr. Sullivan, come here." Judge Benston said and Heero bowed his head. He barely stopped himself from decking the man, focusing instead on trying to gain Duo's attention. He got worried when Duo continued to stare somewhere in front of himself.

"Both lawyers take your seats. I will continue the questioning."

"We only have a few more pieces of evidence to show." Heero said and accepted a few folded papers from Quatre.

"These are the receipt from Grand Marino, the slips from the banks that prove Relena Peacecraft paid Sullivan, a signed report from Mr. Pargan, Relena's personal butler and several others that witnessed my wife meeting with him; all are signed and the witnesses are waiting in front of the court room if you deem it necessary to question them." Judge Benston nodded her head.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuy. You may step down." Heero nodded and left. Judge Benston looked at Jack and the man gulped.

"Mr. Sullivan, were you Mrs. Peacecraft-Yuy's lover?"

"Y-yes, your honor." He stuttered out.

"When was that?" She asked.

"It started 3 years ago. She chose me as her lover because I looked somewhat alike Mr. Yuy. She wanted me to impregnate her so she would be sure he would stay with her for it. She thought he was infertile, but I think it is quite obvious that she is the problem." He said weakly. "She paid me for my services and found me the job at Preventers."

"What job is that?" She asked.

"I work at Records. I have access to the Storage room as well. That is how I acquired Mr. Maxwell's gun. When _she_ found out Mr. Yuy was seeing Mr. Maxwell she told me she would pay me double what she was paying me if I set him up. I don't know how, but she found out about the victim coming down to Earth. She ordered me to kill him with Mr. Maxwell's gun. I had to be careful not to leave any fingerprints and she gave me a single strand of hair to put on the victim. She said she found that strand on Mr. Yuy shirt a few nights back." Judge Benston nodded her head and looked at Duo who flinched.

"Mr. Maxwell, are you and Mr. Yuy lovers?"

"Yes, your Honor." Duo rasped out in a barely audible whisper.

"Were you together on the night of the murder?" Duo swallowed over a lump and nodded.

"Yes, your Honor." He said and bowed his head.

"Why didn't you say so?" Judge Benston asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"I didn't want to tarnish Heero's reputation, ma'am." Duo rasped out. "I didn't want Relena to hurt my friends. I pledged silence so that she wouldn't have a reason to harm them. She only ever wanted Heero. I was the only one in her way." Judge Benston nodded her head.

"Due to evidence and the words of Mr. Yuy, Mr. Duo Maxwell is hereby found innocent on all charges. Jury, everyone in favor, raise your hand." The vote was unanimous and judge Benston nodded her head focusing on Sullivan again.

"Mr. Sullivan you are charged with first degree murder on account of framing, and taking bribery. Mrs. Peacecraft-Yuy, I hereby announce your marriage to Mr. Heero Yuy null and void. You are charged for participation in murder and framing one Duo Maxwell. The trial will be held the day after tomorrow with both of the suspects waiting for the trial in the Preventers holding cells. Officers arrest them."

Sullivan just bowed his head and allowed a cop to put the handcuffs on his wrists. Two cops approached Relena and she tried to resist them.

"No! You can't do this to me! Don't you know who I am?! I AM VICE FOREIGN MINISTER-" She kept screaming as they led her out. Judge Benston rolled her eyes and hit her hammer.

"We're done for today." She said. Heero didn't wait another second. He practically ran over to Duo and kneeled beside him while their friends gathered behind him.

"Duo?" He called gently as a cop walked over with a key for Duo's cuffs. Al'Haris was talking with Quatre assuring them he would work on the case against Relena and telling them they might be summoned to witness.

Heero paid them no heed and only looked at the cop.

"Could you give me the key?" The cop nodded, gave Heero the key and left. Heero took Duo's hands in his.

"Duo? Koi? Look at me." Heero whispered lovingly. His heart fluttered when Duo's wide, confusion filled eyes looked at him as if not really understanding what was going on. Heero took off his cuffs and gently rubbed his wrists as if trying to erase the memory of the cuffs around them.

"Love." He whispered. "You're free. We're all free." He said and almost cried himself when tears filled Duo's eyes.

"Ro?" Duo rasped out and Heero breathed out a weak laugh.

"It's over." He said and those words triggered a reaction.

Duo whimpered and threw himself in Heero's awaiting arms.

"Heero- oh God I can't - I can't-"

"It's over. I've got you. Everything will be alright." Heero whispered. He was running his fingers through Duo's now short hair completely ignoring the reporters taking pictures and shouting in the back ground, counting on Une and their friends to keep them at bay.

He slowly stood up and gently pulled Duo on his feet. He hugged him close since the smaller man wasn't able to walk. Quatre walked over to him, followed by Une, while Trowa and Wufei took care of the reporters.

"Thank you. All of you." Heero said and Duo nodded at them, unable to speak.

"The ink on that permission hadn't even dried yet. Relena really did her best." Une muttered and Quatre shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that Duo's free. Both of you are free to stay with Trowa and me until the divorce papers are signed." Heero nodded and looked down at Duo.

"I'll take you home now, okay?" Duo nodded.

"T-thank you." He rasped out through his tears. "All of you. I don't know-"

"Don't you worry about that." Une said and Quatre nodded. "You worry about getting better. I have a job waiting for you, Mr. Maxwell. When you get better give me a call. Preventers will be glad to have you back; all of you." She said and left.

"I'll drive you home. Wufei and Trowa will talk to Pargan and Relena's secretary." Quatre said and Duo gave him a watery smile.

"Let's go." He said and the three left the courtroom.

As they entered the car with Duo and Heero sitting in the back, Duo leaned his head in Heero's chest tiredly and let go of a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, Ro." He whispered and Heero held him tighter. "Thank you for not giving up. Thank you for saving me." Heero squeezed his eyes tightly shut, fighting back tears.

"It's alright, koi. Rest. We have all the time in the world to talk." He said and Duo nodded against his chest.

Yes.

They had all the time in the world.

Now that they were both free, they had all the time in the world...

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**


	3. Awake

**I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing nor the song this chapter was inspired with ('A thousand years' by Christina Perri). I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

Heero smiled when he entered the living room of his and Duo's apartment. A month has passed since Duo's trial. His marriage with Relena was now formally annulled. She and Sullivan were in jail and everything was now the way it should be.

Well, not everything. Duo was a little introverted when outside. He had a hard time getting used to the fact that he had nothing to hide anymore.

He gained back some weight, although the stress of the ordeal weakened him somewhat.

Heero was quick to buy them an apartment although he made sure it was in close range to Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Sally.

Une was more than happy to accept him back to the Preventers and Wufei and Trowa followed him close behind. Quatre chose to continue working for his company and Duo was still on a recovery per Une's request.

He walked over to the couch and found his sleeping lover on it. Duo was snuggled under a blanket, his chin long hair spread around his head like a halo.

Heero knew what that braid meant to Duo and his heart ached when he'd see the way Duo would run his fingers through his hair longingly or the way he would look at his reflection in the mirror.

He leaned on the couch and observed his beloved with a small, sad smile.

* * *

**The day we've met, frozen I held my breath.**

**Right from the start I knew that I found a home.**

* * *

They've come a long way; the wars, their separation, the whole prison ordeal.

He gently reached down and caressed Duo's cheek. The brown haired man hummed lowly and opened his beautiful violet eyes.

"Ro?"

"Tadaima." Heero whispered and Duo smiled up at him.

"Okaeri." He said and pushed himself up only to stretch like a big cat. Heero chuckled and Duo grinned. It was a shadow of his former grin but he was on the way to recovery.

"I made some dinner." Duo said. "I'll warm it up while you take a shower." Heero nodded.

"I hope you didn't forget that we're meeting everyone for a drink today." Duo shook his head.

"Nah; I didn't forget. Go. I'll warm up our dinner." Heero nodded while Duo stood up. Before Duo made it to the kitchen Heero grabbed his arm, spun him around and stole a kiss from him that made Duo's head spin.

"Tease." Duo grumbled when Heero turned around with a smirk and left for the bathroom.

"Takes one to know one." Heero tossed back at him and Duo scoffed although he was smiling slightly.

"Yeah right."

* * *

Heero frowned when he saw Duo in front of the wardrobe in their room seemingly trying to find what to put on.

"Koi? Is something wrong?" He asked and Duo jumped around.

"I'm just tryin' to find somethin' to wear." Duo said with a weak smile. Heero frowned and walked over to him. He picked out a black sleeveless turtleneck and a red button down dress-shirt.

"Put on your black trousers and this; don't button the shirt." Duo blushed.

"But, Ro-"

"You look great, Duo. You've filled out nicely and your training has brought you up to speed. You look absolutely perfect and you have nothing to hide." Duo tried to give him another grin.

"Gee, Ro. I'm startin' to think you jus' want to show me off." He said and Heero smirked.

"So what if I do?" He asked. "You're beautiful and you're finally mine. I want the whole world to know that." At that Duo was left speechless and Heero left the room. He stopped in the doorway.

"Wufei's coming to pick us up so hurry up. You know he doesn't like to wait for anyone." Duo nodded and Heero left him alone. Duo swallowed over a lump in his throat trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach and his racing heart.

* * *

**My heart beats fast; colors and promises.**

**How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

* * *

"Come in. Quatre received a call from one of his sisters. You know how they are." Trowa said and led them into the living room of his and Quatre's apartment.

"I just hope our reservation doesn't expire." Wufei grumbled while Sally rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a spoil sport." She said.

"Yeah, Fei-fei. We can always go someplace else." Duo said and smiled lightly while Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Again with the nicknames." Wufei muttered and Duo chuckled.

"Aw, come on. It's better than _Wu-bear_." He said teasingly and Wufei choked up while everyone else laughed at him, partly because of the nickname and partly because the old Duo was slowly but surely coming back; the Duo they hadn't seen since the wars.

* * *

**One step closer…**

* * *

"Quatre, you didn't!" Duo gapped when they came to stand in front of Northchester Manor; one of the best and most expensive restaurants in New York.

"I just thought we could have dinner here and then go to 'Club Gascon'. We hadn't gone out in a very long time and now that we have the chance I thought we could go all out."

"But- but this is too much." Duo said and took a step back almost as if trying to hide behind Heero. Said man frowned slightly and took Duo's hand in his.

"Duo, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I just-"

"Duo, we're all together." Quatre said and walked over to him to take Duo's free hand in his. "Everything's changed. You don't have to hide from anyone anymore." Duo gulped and slowly nodded.

"But I'm not-"

"Stop right there, Maxwell." Wufei snapped. "You're a war hero, a former _and_ future Preventer Agent and in a relationship with the man you love. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Now let's go. I'm hungry as it is." He gruffed and everyone laughed while Duo only chuckled weakly.

"Sure." He whispered. "Let's go."

* * *

"I didn't know this club was _this_ sort of a club." Sally muttered when they entered what was more alike an underground jazz bar. There was a small dance podium in the middle of round tables set in half circles around it and a band was playing in the background. A few couples were dancing to the soft sounds of blues.

"I didn't think Duo's ready yet for the usual loud clubs." Quatre confessed shyly and Duo smiled at him brightly almost running over to hug his best friend.

"Thank you, Quatre." Duo said and the blonde relaxed slightly.

"Good evening." A waiter said and they all looked at him. He bowed his head slightly and smiled at them. "Do you have a reservation?" He asked.

"Yes. We have a reservation under Barton-Winner." Trowa said and the man nodded his head.

"Follow me please." He said and led them over to a round booth in the back of the room big enough to fit the six of them comfortably.

"What can I bring you?"

"I'll have a Martini." Sally said.

"Make that two." Quatre agreed and the waiter nodded at them.

"I'll have a glass of Vermouth." Trowa said.

"I'd like to have some Gin. No ice." Wufei said.

"One Southern comfort." Heero said.

"Do you serve cocktails?" Duo asked.

"Yes, sir." The waiter said and Duo nodded.

"I'll have an Angel's kiss then."

"Very well. I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter said and left.

"Angel's kiss?" Sally asked and Duo shrugged.

"After the Eve war Heero an' me went out. We stumbled upon this little cocktail bar. I didn't want to drink anythin' strong since the last time 'Oward took me drinking, I ended up remembering very little and feeling like I was run over by a fully stocked Heavyarms." Everyone laughed at that. "I tried the Angel's kiss then and it's become my favorite drink."

At that moment the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Please, call if you need anything."

"Thank you." Quatre said and the waiter left. Duo smiled and took the speared cherry off of the top of his curved flute glass. He dipped it gently in the drink and watched with memory filled eyes as the surface rippled.

Heero smiled and relaxed in his place beside Duo. He barely remembered how Duo looked when he was truly smiling. He was more than just happy to see him smile like that again.

* * *

**Time stands still; beauty in all she is.**

**I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me.**

* * *

"Duo?" said man looked at his lover with a big smile.

"Yes, Ro?" Heero smiled and stood up. He offered his hand to Duo who looked at it in confusion.

"Dance with me." Heero said and Duo blushed to the routs of his hair.

"I- I don't know, Ro. I'm not that go-" Quatre pushed Duo and the brown haired man yelped.

"Go. I know you can dance." Heero shot him a grateful smile. Duo gulped and accepted Heero's hand. Heero led him over to the podium and gently pulled him close. They started to move slowly although Duo was quite tense.

"Relax koishii." Heero whispered as Duo kept glancing around.

"Everyone's watchin'." Duo whispered and Heero chuckled, quickly pecking Duo's nose, surprising him.

"Let them." Heero said. "You're with me. I'll take care of you." After a moment or two a beautiful smile graced Duo's lips and he nodded.

"I know, Ro. I know."

* * *

**I have died every day waiting for you.**

**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years; **

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

* * *

Soon the others joined them. With every passing second Duo relaxed more in Heero's arms. Quatre and Trowa exchanged pleased smiles when Duo laughed out loud when Heero spun him around. Wufei smirked and Sally giggled.

"He's finally happy." Wufei commented and Sally nodded.

"Yes. I've never seen him like this." Wufei shrugged and spun his fiancé around.

"He never _was_ this happy." He said and Sally sighed.

"Then it really fits to say _finally_."

* * *

Quatre smiled when Heero laughed openly.

"I haven't seen them like this in a long, long time." He said and Trowa nodded.

"I think it is safe to say that they are free to be themselves now." Quatre looked at him with a happy smile.

"Yes. They are finally free."

* * *

**All along I believed I would find you.**

**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years; **

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

* * *

Duo sighed as he changed into a comfortable pair of pants. He took a seat on his and Heero's bed and smiled at the picture of the 5 of them that was taken after the second war.

Things were finally falling into place.

It was kind of strange.

He felt like he was waking up from a long nightmare; like when the first rays of sun hit his still sleepy eyes.

He was breathing with full lungs again.

He was finally free of nightmares.

"Koi?" He looked up at Heero who stood in the doorway, his chocolate brown hair still damp from the shower he just took. "Is everything alright?" Duo smiled at him.

"Aa. Everything's fine." He said and patted the place beside him.

"Come, Ro. Let's got to bed."

* * *

**I have died every day waiting for you.**

* * *

Heero smiled and walked over to the bed. Duo pulled himself in the middle of the bed. He took Heero's offered hand and gently pulled him towards himself. Heero kneeled in front of Duo and pulled him towards himself slightly.

He chuckled when Duo moaned against his lips when he kissed him.

* * *

**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years;**

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

* * *

"I almost can't believe it." Duo whispered as he rested his head on Heero's strong chest while the Japanese man combed his fingers through Duo's hair.

"What?" He asked.

"All o' this. I can't decide if I'm dreamin' or I've only now woken up." Heero chuckled and kissed Duo's forehead.

"It was all just a bad dream, Duo. We've all been awakened." Duo smiled and nuzzled closer to Heero.

"I'm almost afraid that if I fall asleep I'll wake up in that nightmare again." Heero hugged him closer.

"I won't let you go back to that. I've waited too long to have you. Nothing is taking you away from me again."

Heero smiled when Duo's breathing deepened and the smaller man relaxed against him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Nothing and no-one will take this from him.

After what seemed like a thousand years, a thousand sufferings, a thousand sleepless nights and a thousand nightmares, now was the time for happiness.

And nothing's going to take that from them.

Nothing and no-one.

* * *

**THE END**

TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
